Just Another Wizards of Waverly Place Fanfiction: Admit It Alex
by Keep Calm and Love The Russos
Summary: Is Alex jealous of Rosie?


**AN: Welcome again to my fifth fanfiction! Or was it my sixth? Well… it's going to be **_**another **_**short one because I'm telling you … all my stories are short and mostly completed, except for The Sweetest Thing He Done, I'm working on the second chapter…. Okay, I'm going to stop talking now. This story is about Wizards vs. Angels ... let's just erase the scene when Alex said 'Justin? What are you doing still up? It's late.' And the rest after that and take a look at this fanfiction…**

Justin was sitting in the lair, looking at a feather she left. She meaning Rosie. Justin smiled.

Then the door from the Wizards world open, and came Alex his little sister. Alex smiled as she saw Justin there. Justin turned to see her, and stood up so he was standing. "Hey," said Justin, raising one of his arms up to motion her to come to him.

Alex's smile get bigger and bigger as she ran to him, and instantly wrapped her arms around him. Justin embrace back, putting his chin on her head. Alex cuddled deeper into his warm body and took a big breath. "I miss you," Alex whispered into his shoulders. "I thought you're gone, just like that with Rosie. I thought you'll leave me again like in Puerto Rico, I thought you won't be coming back! I thought you … you …," Alex took another big breath and soon realized she was sobbing.

"Hey, calm down. Calm down, Alexandra," said Justin rubbing her back and stroking her hair. "I'm fine. See? I'm right here. Come on, you're crying for me? I never thought this day would come."

"You want this day to come?" Alex pulled away, shrieking. "You want me to see you disappear just like that, turning bad all the sudden? That's realistic."

"You're such a jerk, Justin," Alex wasn't done with her insults. "You just went and believe _her!_ I tried to stop you but you won't listen to _me. _To _your _little sister who have been with you for almost all your life, knowing what's right and wrong for you…," Alex stopped and smirked at herself. "I'm being Dad and Mom here."

Justin chuckled.

"Don't you chuckle!" said Alex, turning serious again, "you rather go with somebody you just met for like, a week, rather than somebody that's been with you for …," Alex stopped again and pointed to Justin, "wait, how old are you again?"

"Twenty," Justin said.

"Yeah, eighteen years!" Alex practically boomed. She sat down on the table to support herself and wiped her tears, covering her face with both her hands and cried again. Her shoulders moved down and up, struggling to keep the tears away from falling. "I … I .. I don't know what to do, Justin. Usually you're the one saving me but …"

Justin quickly sat beside her and put an arm around her to comfort her. "Sshh .. I'm sorry," Justin whispered. "I just … I guess I was blind that time."

"Someone as _smart _as you get blind for something like that?" Alex leaned her head on Justin's shoulders. "Where's the Justin I know? When I saw you … I was mad. Mad really really mad, Justin. You don't know how I feel when I saw you stealing those flowers for Rosie, when you stayed at her side rather than your sister …"

"Wait a minute," Justin said, laughing now. "You're _jealous _of Rosie?"

"No," Alex scoffed. "I was not … _jealous_."

"You are jealous!" Justin jumped laughing. "You're jealous of Rosie because I stayed with her rather than you! Oh, Alex, you're so funny."

Alex pouted and slapped his shoulder hard. "Hey, not only me that was worried. Tina was worried, and Dad was too."

"Admit it."

"Admit what?" Alex asked. "That I was jealous of Rosie … oh."

"Yep," Justin said ruffling Alex's hair. "You just got tricked."

"Okay fine!" Alex groaned. "Maybe I was jealous of Rosie. Now to think about it … you were jealous of Mason too, right?"

"Don't. ever. Say. Mason. Again."

"Why?" Alex teased. "He's my _ex-_boyfriend. He's none of your business. How did you feel- oh."

"Yep," said Justin again sitting down beside Alex again. "It felt like that when I got jealous and you were under his influence."

"I was not under his influence!" said Alex again. "He's not an angel, Justin. He's a werewolf. A pretty jealous one anyway," Alex said. "So It's true. You hated Mason. Mason hated you too, I guess. I hated that Rosie and Rosie …, well, I don't know how she felt about me."

"She said you were a good girl," said Justin kissing her forehead and her temple.

"Really?" Alex said, surprised.

"Well, she didn't but I think you were," Justin hug Alex again tightly. "You're a good,a sweet, a .."

"Okay, enough of the goody talks!" said Alex. "Fine, I'll admit maybe sometimes I am a good girl. But only _sometimes_. Being good is … I don't know. It felt weird in my heart. The worse part is .. I kinda liked it. You have this feeling a lot,Justin?"

"Well, yeah. After you done something bad and I have to fix it for you … the feelings came a lot."

Alex smiled.

And they're still tangled in each others arms.

"Uh," Alex said to his chest. "You're stuffy."

"Well, so are you. You're kinda sweaty too."

"Well, I'm too worried about you to have a shower!" she snapped. Then she kissed his cheek and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," Justin said back. "Thank you for … _umm …_ saving me?"

"Being a big brother sucks, huh?" Alex said.

"Yeah, it sucks," Justin agreed with her, even thought he doesn't think it make a lot of sense and what does it have to do with this? "I owe you one … and I think I have another special gift for you …"

"What?" Alex pulled away and stared at his eyes curiously.

"I'm not telling….," Justin said in a singsong voice and walked calmly away from her, back to the substation.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkk

He came to her room at midnight waking her up and giving her a basket of flowers while he sneezed because of his allergies.

She didn't say thank you – saying thank you is an allergy, said Alex – and Justin had guessed she doesn't want any flowers, because she threw them away from the second floor to the street (there was a tourist down there when she threw it and Justin had to give the tourist 5 dollars and an extra 10 for Alex)

Alex said flowers were sweet, but she would appreciate better with hugs and a 10 dollar note.

So why did he have to go to all those troubles?

"Well…," Alex said finally after he had spend 3 hours in there, in Alex's room. "You getting into lots of troubles … it was worth it either."

"Well, can I at least sleep here?"

"Sure … but you're not getting any blankets."

Justin only had time to groan as Alex laughed in victorious and then they both spend the night together fighting over the blanket just like the TV and remote since they can't go to sleep with each other rambling about. (Alex said Justin mumbles in his sleep and Justin snapped back that Alex always snore and snort)

They both could finally shut up after their neighbours shouted to them she'll call the cops if they don't shut their mouth.

They giggled together shortly, and both of them fell asleep, in each other's arms.

Nobody knows where the blanket's gone, and the next day both of them got a cold for sleeping without those blankets.

(Alex found the blanket a year later, hidden under her bed)

**AN: So how was it … pretty good or not? Well, whatever you guys say, it was pretty cute isn't it? Anyways bye, and see you all in the sixth or seventh fanfic okay? **_**Adios! **_

**(Alex: Seriously? You say **_**adios **_**like you say **_**sauce**_**… hah, get it? Anyways …**

**DISCLAIMER: (Alex) She doesn't own Wizards of Waverly Place. She meaning the author who wrote this story about me (me meaning me, Alex)**


End file.
